


Shane (Sex Snapple) Madej

by EverythingsAvengers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Shane, Dom/sub, Gags, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism, sub!Ryan, switch!ryan, switch!shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingsAvengers/pseuds/EverythingsAvengers
Summary: “Sometimes these dom/sub things are taken to an extreme.”“You seem to be well versed in the arts of sexual deviance.”AKA the BDSM story no one asked for.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	1. Let's Get Naked and Explore Our Inner Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Title from TiO by ZAYN

They’re planning a shoot for Weird Wonderful World (or maybe it’s Tourist Trapped?) when it happens. It’s a very relaxed, nondescript Tuesday, and as Ryan’s going over locations he notices a weird club on the map.

  
“What the hell is Club Labyrinth?”

  
“It’s a BDSM club,” Shane answers automatically without looking up from his laptop.

  
They’re at Shane’s apartment, the man in question sat at his dining room table, Ryan sprawled across his couch.

  
Ryan hears the clicking of laptop keys pause, as if Shane just realized what he said. The man who had previously been clicking away, researching for Puppet History now sat still. A long awkward silence follows before the clicking begins again.

  
“Why do you know that?” Ryan asks, his head flipping off the side of the couch until his tall friend comes into view, upside down though he may be, Ryan can see his eyes dart toward Ryan, before returning back to the computer screen.

  
Shane shrugged.

  
Ryan flipped his head back up before completely sitting up and turning around to face Shane. “Have you been there?”

  
“No, Ryan, I haven’t”

  
Shane was never one to lie, but he seemed oddly evasive all of a sudden; very pointedly not looking in Ryan’s direction while also trying to look very interested in whatever was on his laptop screen.

  
Ryan pursed his lips, closing his own laptop before saying, “That’s interesting though, right? It makes you curious what goes on in those places. I mean does everyone just go in there and like tie each other up and whip each other or is there like one person they do it to while everyone watches; like in those pornos?”

  
“ _Those pornos_ ,” Shane asked with a frown on his face.

  
“Yeah you know.”

  
Shane closed his laptop before crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, “No Ryan I don’t please enlighten me.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Come on, man. You know exactly what I’m talking about. I just want to know if that’s what those places are really like or if it’s just because the shit’s being filmed.”

  
Shane gave him that blank annoyed stare that he gets when Ryan is being especially frustrating. “I just said I’ve never been there, so how would I know?”

  
“I don’t know dude, you just seemed pretty fucking knowledgeable a minute ago.”

  
That was met with an eye roll, “why? Because you said the name of a place and I knew what it was? It doesn’t make me an expert.” Shane opens his laptop back up.

  
“This just seems like a pretty niche thing to know if you don’t actually know-”

  
“Ryan,” Shane interrupts, “I’m trying to work here. You know. Making content for our company.”

  
Ryan frowns, wanting to push more, but something about the way Shane says our company makes him a little weak in the knees (seated or not), so he drops it.

  
For now.

  
~~~

  
It’s later that night while he’s trying to fall asleep that a weird memory comes back to him. It was that weird true crime episode where Jake came on for the postmortem and Shane had made that comment about dom/sub things being taken to the extreme and Ryan had jokingly said that he seemed pretty knowledgeable in the arts of sexual deviance.

  
But that was the thing.

  
Shane had never really denied it.

  
The conversation had sort of just moved on and they never talked about it again.

  
But now Ryan wondered if there was more to it than that?

  
Was Shane into that stuff? Was Ryan?

  
There was never really anything to suggest that Shane was having crazy, kinky, sex in his downtime, but there also wasn’t anything to suggest that he wasn’t.

  
He wonders if Shane would tie him up, maybe spank his ass until it was bright red and stinging.

  
The thought wasn’t exactly an unwelcome one, but maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Shane wanted him to be the one doing the choking. Ryan wasn’t sure if he loved that thought as much, but it also wasn’t completely unwelcome.

  
He’d had girlfriends in the past that were into that sorta thing, but it always felt a little off. Like he was trying to be what they wanted more so than just enjoying the moment. He always tries too hard to impress people. To be perfect. He just wanted to get out of his head a little.

  
The more he tried to picture it, he kept coming back to the same thought. To the picture of Shane above him, fucking into him, as his hand closed tighter and tighter around his throat.

  
Before he could let himself think too much about it, Ryan slid his hand down into his shorts to his hard cock.

  
His left hand moves slowly up to his neck, not pressing, just imagining how much larger Shane’s hands would be on him as he grabbed him, fucked into him, choking him.

  
Dark floppy hair in his face, maybe even that ridiculous mustache on his face that Ryan liked a lot more than he would care to admit. He wonders if Shane would be a talker, whispering in his ear. He imagines what Shane would say, if he’d call him ‘baby’ in that soft voice like he does sometimes or if he’d be rougher, meaner even.

  
Ryan comes embarrassingly quickly at the thought and if it's with his best friend's name on his lips who’s to say?

  
~~~

  
It’s research that’s all.

  
Ryan is no stranger to research. He considers it a specialty of his if he’s being honest.

  
He starts with the club.

  
While Shane had said that he’d never been there, it seemed a good place to start.

  
Club Labyrinth has a website with relatively PG pics for the content it is advertising. They have a calendar of events along with a section to RSVP for those events and other individual sessions.

  
Nothing totally helpful or incriminating.

  
Ryan then moves onto other informational websites. Going through lists and lists of kinks and fetishes. Familiarizing himself with some of the terminology. The differences between dom/sub what sub drop meant. What aftercare might entail. The different types of bondage and impact play. What a soft vs hard limit is.

  
By the time Ryan decides to call it quits the sun has begun to rise and he hasn’t slept a wink.

  
~~~

  
By the end of the week Ryan has had plenty of time to thoroughly work himself up about the fact that he may want his best friend to tie him up and spank his ass raw.

  
Shane’s birthday happens to fall on a Thursday that year, so a fairly large group of them get together the Friday after his birthday to celebrate.

  
They’re at a tiki bar not too far from work when Ryan crowds the birthday boy in question into a booth. He seems just intoxicated enough to be chatty. Shane has a flush on his cheeks and a grin on his face as Ryan slides in next to him.

  
Ryan on the other hand is on the wrong side of too drunk and some of his drink sloshes over the rim as he sits down, “Hey there big guy.”

  
Shane smiles down at him before giving the very open and unoccupied side of the booth a long look. “Hey, Ry. How you doing?”

  
“No. No. How are you? Your birthday amazing?” Ryan wasn’t sure if that was even a complete sentence, but he knew Shane would understand.

  
“My birthday was yesterday Ryan, but yeah it’s great,” he said with a smile that made Ryan’s stomach flip in a way that he didn’t want to think about too much.

  
“You know I’ve been thinking,” Ryan said; taking a large gulp of his drink for some courage.

  
“Don’t hurt yourself.”

  
Ryan wasn’t sure if he was referring to the thinking or the drinking, so he carried on like Shane hadn’t said anything at all. “So you’re into that stuff, aren’t you?”

  
“And what stuff would that be Ryan?” Shane picked at the label of his beer bottle, looking everywhere, but in Ryan’s direction.

  
“You know.”

  
“No Ryan, I really don’t,” Shane turned toward him now, giving an unwavering stare that made Ryan’s mouth a little dry. “Please tell me exactly what _stuff_ that would be.”

  
It was his turn now to look away, embarrassed, his cheeks steadily turning redder as he said, “you know, like, being tied up and stuff.”

  
He could practically hear the smirk in Shane’s voice when he said, “oh? Is that what I’m into, Ry? Did you ever think I was more into tying people up.”

  
Ryan’s head whipped around so quickly it started to spin. He could feel a tingling in his toes, that was slowly moving up his legs. He was suddenly very aware of just how tight his jeans were and that they seemed to just be getting tighter and tighter. “Are you?” Ryan asked, practically breathless, “more into that, I mean.”

  
There was a moment where neither of them said anything. Where Ryan could feel Shane’s breath on his lips and he thought _maybe, just maybe_ and then the moment was gone. Shane just shrugged and turned away from him.

  
_Shrugged._

  
That motherfucker had the audacity to just shrug.

  
Ryan opened his mouth, completely ready to give Shane fucking Madej a piece of his mind, when Jen came over with a round of shots.

  
It isn’t until about an hour later while they’re standing outside waiting for an Uber (it just makes sense to share, ya know?) that Ryan brings it up again. “Dude why won’t you just tell me?”

  
Shane frowns at him, “ _Dude_ what the hell are you talking about?” Ryan thinks he might be mocking him, but in his currently intoxicated state he can’t be sure so he ignores the attitude.

  
“I thought we were friends, man. Like I would tell you if I liked some freaky shit.”

  
“Ryan I don’t know why you care so much,” Shane said walking over to meet their ride.

  
“Yes you do,” Ryan folded his arms over his chest, unmoving.

  
Shane turned to him from his spot by the car, a bright red something or other. “Ryan we can’t really talk about this if you camp out in the middle of the sidewalk can we?”

  
Ryan frowns, but reluctantly follows Shane.

  
Before Ryan knows it they’re making their way up the steps to get to his room. He barely kicks off his shoes before he’s pulling Shane down for a kiss. It’s sloppy, even for a drunk Ryan, their teeth clashing together for a moment before Ryan gets the hang of it. Up on his tiptoes, Shane’s hair in his hands.

  
Just as he’s starting to get into it, Shane pulls back.

  
Ryan chases his lips, but Shane’s too tall and he’s holding him back now at arms length. “What? What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing Ryan,” Shane answers, but in a way that very much says that _somethings_ wrong. “You should get some sleep. If you still remember this in the morning and want to talk about it, then we can talk about it then.”

  
“Fuck you, let’s talk about it now.”

  
Shane crossed his arms and backed away toward the door. “Goodnight Ryan, we can talk about this when you don’t look like you’re about to puke on your shoes.”

  
~~~

  
Ryan almost throws his phone across the room when his alarm goes off the next morning.

  
The first thing he notices is just how bright the sunlight streaming through his window is and directly after that the delicious smell of cheese and bacon.

  
There is a breakfast burrito sitting on his side table next to a blue gatorade and a bottle of painkillers Ryan knows came from his bathroom.

  
The burrito is still warm, but when he calls downstairs it seems that Shane is long gone.

  
It isn’t until that moment that last night starts to come back to him.

  
The night comes to him in flashes. One or two too many shots, Shane insinuating that he enjoys tying people up, and the kiss Ryan laid on him.

  
Ryan didn’t really remember much after that, but due to his fully clothed state this morning it seemed a pretty good bet that nothing else had happened.

  
His phone was void of any missed calls or unread texts. Ryan couldn’t decide if that was worse or better; spending much of his Saturday morning going back and forth on whether or not he should reach out.

  
He wondered why Shane hadn’t reached out. Could he be mad? Was he upset with Ryan about the kiss? That had to be it right?

  
Ryan goes to the gym to try and get his mind off of his inner turmoil. Finally deciding to just stop being a fucking baby and give Shane a call.  
After a very long shower Ryan, still clad in just his towel, water dripping from his hair, made the call.

  
He’s not sure exactly what he’d been expecting, but Shane answers right away with a much too chipper, “Hey Ryan!”

  
Ryan frowns sitting on the edge of his bed. “Uh, hey? Thanks, uh, thanks for the burrito.”

  
“Sure,” Shane answers nonchalantly. “I figured you would need it this morning. You were pretty drunk last night,” he laughs a little, “I thought you were supposed to babysit me on my birthday, not the other way around.”

  
Shane’s giving him an out.

  
A way to pretend like he doesn’t remember anything and they can just move on like nothing happened.

  
Ryan knows what it looks like, he knows it very well, because they’ve been here before.

  
“Well, there’s always next year, right?”

  
“Yes, I guess-”

  
“At least I didn’t puke on your shoes, huh?” Ryan asks, interrupting.

  
There’s a beat of silence before Shane gives a shaky laugh, “it was your shoes I was worried about. I know you love your sneakers.”

  
“I wasn’t even wearing shoes, dude.”

  
Ryan rubs his sweaty palms on the towel, one and then the other, “but, whatever, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me.”

  
“Why would I be mad at you?”

  
“I don’t know, man. Maybe because I kissed you and you fucking bailed.”

  
“I didn’t bail. I slept on your couch and got you breakfast in the morning, Ryan.”

  
“Fine, but then, why-”

  
“I don’t want to just hookup with you when you’re drunk and lonely, Ryan.”

  
_Ouch._

  
“Seriously, Shane? That’s not what that was.” Ryan’s not sure if he’s talking about last night or before, or maybe a little bit of both, but either way he hopes that Shane understands. He takes a deep breath before asking “so does that mean there are other instances where you would want to hook up?”

  
“Can we stop saying ‘hookup’ I feel like I’m in college again.”

  
“You act like you had a lot of hookups in college,” Ryan said, putting extra sass into his tone.

  
“Anyway,” Shane said, dry and trying to hide his amusement, “if you really want to do this then we can, but I’m kind of busy right now.”

  
“ _Busy_? What, did I interrupt your wank session?”

  
“ _Wank session_? Seriously, Ryan?”

  
“You know, beating the meat, strokin’ it, going to the palm prom-”

  
Ryan is cut off by Shane’s full body laugh. He tries to continue, having a few other good euphemisms prepared, but then he’s also falling onto his back, laughing into the phone.

  
“Is that what you imagine I do at noon on a Saturday?” Shane asks, voice still shaking slightly from a laugh.

  
He wasn’t imagining it, but now he kinda is. Picturing Shane in bed, maybe in a wrinkled t-shirt, maybe not even in that, his hand sliding down to palm at his boxers. Ryan knows now how he looks, how he sounds, as he grabs himself. He’d probably need two hands to really get the job done.

  
Ryan wonders if he’d go in dry or if he keeps lotion or lube near his bed for occasions such as these. If he prefers that when he’s alone. Wonders if he’d slip a finger or two in, or if he just saves that for special occasions, like Ryan does.

  
The man in questions says his name on the other end of the phone and Ryan jumps back to reality with an actual jump.

  
He’s very hard under his towel, a very prominent tent begging for his attention.

  
“Ryan?” Shane asks again and without really thinking about it Ryan reaches down with his free hand to grab a hold of himself through the towel.

  
He lets out a soft exhale, just a small, “hmm” as he starts to stroke himself slowly, imagining Shane on the other end listening to him. Ryan knew he had a little bit of a voyeuristic streak, always wanting and needing to be watched. Wanting to be the center of attention. The idea of Shane on the other end being affected by what Ryan was doing was more exciting than Ryan would like to admit.

  
“What the fuck are you doing?”

  
Ryan smirked, chucking off the towel and laying back on his bed getting comfortable.

  
“Would you like to see?” Ryan asked as he readjusted himself to take a picture. Shane was saying something on the other end, but Ryan couldn’t hear it and he didn’t really care; taking a picture of himself, spread out on his bed, his dick hard, and his body still slightly glistening from the earlier shower.

  
He sent the picture with a text that said: **still too busy for me?**

  
There’s a whole minute of silence, Ryan knows this because he watches the seconds ticking away on his phone screen, before Shane lets out a rush of air and asks, sounding very winded, “you’re such a brat you know that? Don’t say anything. That was a rhetorical question.”

  
Ryan’s mouth snaps shut.

  
“I should just hang up and not give you the satisfaction.” Shane sounds very much like he’s trying to sound angry, but Ryan knows better.

  
He moans nice and loud as he increases speed, putting on a show for Shane, even if he can’t see it.

  
“Please don’t,” Ryan whines into the phone, knowing it’ll get a rise out of Shane. Hopefully in more ways than one. He can hear the small groan coming from Shane as he takes a few deep breaths.

  
“What are you thinking about Ryan?” His voice is soft and low and makes Ryan’s toes curl.

  
“I was thinking about you,” He starts. “Thinking about you touching yourself, wondering what you’d like. How loud you are when you’re alone.” Ryan’s starting to lose his rhythm a bit now from the thought. “But now I’m thinking of your hands on me. You have really, fucking, great hands. You know that?” Ryan asks, but doesn’t wait for a reply.

  
“I want them on me, and your abnormally long fucking fingers, inside of me. Fuck, Shane,” he’s thrusting up into his hand now, his thighs shaking as he feels himself getting closer.

  
He’s practically whimpering into the phone as Shane asks, “Are you close, Ry?”

  
It’s the ‘Ry’ that gets him, he thinks, as he nods into the phone unable to speak.

  
“Stop, Ryan.”

  
“What?” he asks, breathless and trembling slightly, but he does stop. His fingers wrapped tightly around the base, trying to stave off his impending orgasm.

  
“Did you stop?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Wow, I guess you do know how to listen.”

  
“Stop fucking with me, Shane.”

  
“You started this, Ryan. Don’t be a little brat if you can’t take your punishment.”

  
“Is this the punishment?” Ryan asked, gripping his cock even tighter. “I could finish right now and there’s nothing you could do about it.”

  
He could practically hear the smirk in Shane’s voice when he said, “yes, you could, but you won’t. Do you want to know how I know? Because, you want to do what I say. You don’t want me to be disappointed in you and if you come now then I’ll be upset with you.”

  
Ryan licked his lips, knowing that Shane was right. He moved his hand onto his thigh, gripping so tightly it was sure to leave bruises.

  
“Shane, please-” Ryan began, because two could play at that game, but Shane stopped him before he could even start.

  
“No. We can talk about this tomorrow, because right now I have a hard-on in a Whole Foods bathroom, because you wanted to be an impatient ass.”

  
The image brings out a very loud, very obnoxious laugh, that Ryan is sure does nothing to help his case.


	2. I Saw Heaven When I Made Sweet Love to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Last Night by Az Yet

Later that night Ryan is looking through the homework Shane sent him.

After a few texts (Shane had claimed that phone calls with Ryan were no longer safe. Ryan was going to argue that texting wasn’t exactly safe either, but didn’t think that would help his case.) they’d decided that Ryan was very much into trying out this BDSM thing and that this was a thing they were going to do together. 

Which apparently meant that Ryan had homework. 

Shane sent him a few websites and things to look at. He thought it would be smart for Ryan to go over some of this stuff on his how before they meet up tomorrow to actually discuss everything. 

One of the websites was just a test. Ryan picked the shorter version, but even that took a lot longer than expected. 

It had everything from gags, to choking, to taking photos/videos, to things Ryan didn’t even know were things people were into, like forced exercise. The list was honestly pretty extensive and had a like red to green scale on each thing. 

It took Ryan a ridiculously long time to complete.

There was also a website with different fetishes explained and toys and when to use different tools for impact play, rope versus chains, different types of gags, whatever, you name it. 

He kept looking up terms he didn’t know, which led him to porn that of course he _had_ to watch. (It was research, he liked to be thorough.) Everytime he even thought about touching himself, though, all he could hear was Shane’s voice in his head and he had to take a break before going back.

It wasn’t like Shane explicitly told him to wait. Never actually said that he wasn’t allowed to come, but for some reason Ryan felt inclined to listen anyway.

Shane had told him that if he had any questions he was more than welcome to reach out and he would answer them as best as he could, but honestly Ryan didn’t want to seem like he didn’t know what he was talking about, so he tried to figure most of it out on his own. 

There were a few things that Ryan knew were definitely in the “Hell Yes” category in his mind, including, but not limited to: gags, butt plugs, orgasm control/denial, hair pulling, and blindfolds.

He put all of the impact things in the maybe column. He loved the idea of them, but he didn’t have any experience with them, so that seemed the most reasonable place to put them. Along with collars/leashes and play with other subs/Doms. 

His “Hell No” list as he called it in his head, was a lot shorter then he had originally expected containing, pet play, incest, foot play, and age play. 

They had agreed to meet up tomorrow to compare notes and discuss things they might want to try together. 

By then Ryan was a large ball of nerves and running on not a lot of hours of sleep. He goes back and forth for about an hour on what to wear. Eventually deciding on his favorite ripped black jeans, button down pink shirt, and jean jacket. 

He drove over to Shane’s with a six pack of beers and a bottle of wine, having not been able to decide on which was appropriate. 

Ryan wasn’t exactly sure what the decorum was for these things, but when he arrived Shane acted as though it was any other night. Putting on some shitty movie on Netflix and breaking out the takeout menus. 

He was already on his second beer by the time they settled on pizza. Finally, after Shane called the order in, they curled up onto the couch to get down to business. 

“How’d you even get into all this anyway?” Ryan asks. It’s something that’s been on his mind since the whole Club Labyrinth thing and he had to ask. 

Shane curls up on the couch with his legs crossed facing Ryan. “My first semester in college I had my first really serious girlfriend. We were together for a few years and she wanted to try it out.”

“That’s it?”

Shane laughed, “Yes? What else do you want to know? We were together for a while. I wanted something more permanent than she did so she moved on. We’re still friends. I see her sometimes when I go back home.” 

“Was she the only one?” 

“I guess not,” Shane shrugged. “We had some other partners together over the years, but after we stopped seeing each other nothing really stuck. It was a little hard for me to really stay a part of the community after I guess.” 

“Okay, so uh, how do we do this?”

They start with hard limits, things that they won’t do, then move onto soft limits. Ryan has a lot of those. Lucky there wasn’t anything that Shane was into that Ryan wasn’t either into or wanted to try. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Shane was into, like, Ryan wearing diapers or something.

Then there’s preferences. The dynamics they prefer. Shane, surprisingly to Ryan, actually said he was more of a switch then anything else. That brought up a few very nice thoughts and images into Ryans head that he decided he would come back to later.

Then they decided to use the stop light method for a safe word and went over different ways to safeword when you weren’t able to talk which is something Ryan hadn’t really considered until he started researching. 

They talked about aftercare and scenes and everything else. It was honestly a lot. Ryan spent the majority of the time half hard and squirming.

“So, like, how does this work exactly? Do we schedule scenes ahead of time, or, like, I don’t know?” 

Shane smirked, “I mean I’m not going to ask you to pencil me into your schedule, but it’s a bit of both, I guess. It’s nice to plan some of the more intense scenes out ahead of time, talk to you about some of the stuff you might be a bit more unsure of.”

“Okay, and what if I wanted to plan something, like if there’s something that I want to try?” 

“Then I’d want you to tell me. It’s important for both of us to enjoy this, so I need you to tell me what you enjoy and what isn’t working for you. If there are things you want to try then I want to try them with you.” 

Ryan’s cheeks flushed uncontrollably.

“Why? Was there something you’d been thinking about?” 

“There wasn’t much I _haven’t_ been thinking about,” Ryan answered honestly. 

Shane laughed before reaching his hand out, “Come here.”

Ryan crawled over until he was seated in Shane’s lap, pulling him into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Kissing. Slow and relaxed like they didn’t have a care in the world. It wasn’t rushed or heated at first, just calm and comfortable. 

When they broke away a few minutes later Shane kissed a trail up and down Ryan’s neck, biting lightly on Ryan’s earlobe. 

“I waited you know,” Ryan blurts out. For some reason it felt important for Shane to know. 

He can feel the soft tickle of Shane’s laugh on his neck. He doesn’t really answer, just gives a soft ‘hmm’ sound into Ryan’s ear. 

He rutted down into Shane, groaning as he continued kissing, biting, and sucking on his neck. One hand sliding up to pull slightly on Ryan’s nipple. 

“I know you didn’t really say, but I- I thought you’d… ,” Ryan trails off, knowing he was a little incoherent, but also feeling like all the blood in his body was rushing directly south and not in the direction of his brain. 

Shane hummed underneath him, “You’re right. Thank you for being so good for me” There’s a smirk on his lips, Ryan can hear it. He knows that Shane loves how riled up he is. “Good boys get rewarded.” 

Ryan _fucking whimpered,_ “Shane, please, I-” 

He’s interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Sounds like dinner’s here,” Shane says, jumping up to get the door. Leaving Ryan sprawled out on the couch, angry and never wanting to eat pizza less in his life. 

~~~

Shane throws the pizzas onto the coffee table and gives Ryan a look that makes his toes curl. 

“Take your clothes off,” Shane says before turning to change the movie. 

His hands are shaking as he unbuttons his shirt. It helps slightly, because he doesn’t want to look nearly as eager as he feels, but the shirt and pants come off quickly. He hesitates on the boxers. It’s not like it’s anything that Shane hasn’t seen before, but it feels weirdly different now. Higher stakes. Or something. 

Shane gives him a knowing smile when he turns, Jurassic Park playing in the background. 

“Were you born in a barn? Fold your clothes and put them on the couch.” 

Ryan rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told. 

“You know, I don’t like the attitude, but I’m gonna let it go this time.”

Shane doesn’t sound angry at all and Ryan gives him a little smirk, “thanks, daddy.”

The hand in his hair is a surprise, but a welcome one. 

“Don’t get cheeky with me. And shut up, I don’t want any more attitude.” 

Ryan’s hands fist into the cushions underneath him wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch himself. Instead he reaches forward and grabs onto Shane’s shirt. It’s that stupid red flannel, with just enough buttons undone to be tantalizing. 

Shane pulls him to his feet and into a kiss. Ryan has to stand up on his toes to really get a good angle and that excites him more than Ryan thinks it should. 

“I’m going to cuff your hands behind your back,” Shane whispers into his neck as they pull apart. Ryan places his hands behind his back on his own accord and watches as Shane unbuckles his belt, the sound of the leather through the loops making his mouth dry. 

Shane reaches around and starts working at Ryan’s wrists with the belt. He can’t see what Shane does, but in just a few seconds his hands are firmly held in the makeshift cuffs. 

Ryan laughs softly, but his face is red and his strained voice gives him away when he says, “You look pretty pleased with yourself.” 

“You look pretty pleased with myself too,” Shane replies. 

It’s not a good comeback, but even so, Ryan is too far gone to come up with his own witty retort, still squirming uselessly at his bindings. 

Shane drops to his knees unceremoniously and with as much grace as his long limbs will allow, which isn’t much, but the sight of Shane below him makes up for it. 

He starts slowly, working his hands up and down Ryan’s thighs, “If your hands start to feel like they’re falling asleep or if your wrists start to hurt you need to tell me.”

“Shane,” Ryan moans, thrusting forward as if the motion alone will stir Shane to action. 

“Ryan, tell me.”

“I will! Okay, I will, Shane, come on,” it’s not quite begging, but it’s close. Any longer and Ryan just might start. Shane, mercifully, does ‘come on’ starting at his balls, pulling one into his mouth and then the other, before moving up, licking and kissing up his shaft until he gets to the head. 

Shane seems to have a lot more experience in this than Ryan had initially anticipated. 

He goes almost all the way down to the base right from the start. Moving up and down with skilled ease, never once gagging or choking. 

Ryan thrusts into Shane’s mouth a few times, but is stopped when Shane pulls on the belt in warning. He tries to stay still after that with varying success. 

Shane’s growing his hair out. Ryan noticed it before, but now it’s consuming Ryan’s thoughts. He wants to reach out and grab his hair, pull on it, see if Shane likes that as much as he does. But all Ryan can do is watch. 

And honestly he can’t seem to look away. Even when Shane looks up at him, direct eye contact and all, Ryan can’t look away. Doesn’t want to miss a second of this. 

Embarrassingly quickly Ryan is close, but he doesn’t want this to end so he holds off as long as he can. And then there’s the other thing. Ryan knows he needs to ask for permission to come, they discussed this, but now that the moment is here the words seem stuck. 

All he can seem to muster is Shane’s name over and over again. 

The man in question pulls away. He’s still stroking Ryan’s cock, focusing around the head, still wet with Shane’s spit. 

Shane says something, but Ryan misses it. It doesn’t really matter anyway. 

“Please, Shane.” 

“Please, Shane, what?” He replies in a slightly mocking tone, obviously not going to give Ryan an easy out. 

They just spent the better part of an hour discussing all the ways they wanted to fuck each other so Ryan isn’t sure why this is such a struggle for him, but now, in the moment, it’s overwhelming. 

“Can I come?” Ryan asks softly, finally looking away. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

He knows damn well that Shane heard him just fine. Ryan looks down at him now, trying to seem defiant, but he’s almost positive he fails. “Can I come,” he asks again, louder this time.

“I think you’re missing a magic word there, Ry,” Shane answers before taking Ryan back into his mouth. He seems to be on a mission now, swirling his tongue around the head, moving his hands quickly up and down the shaft. It’s almost too much. 

Ryan’s thighs are starting to shake when he says, “Alright, Shane, please.” There’s a quiver in his voice and he’s starting to lose his self control. “I can’t- I need- fuck, Shane, please.” 

When Shane pulls away his face is flushed, his lips shiny with spit, and with a thread of saliva connecting them. “Do you want to come in my mouth or on my face?” 

Ryan’s pretty sure his brain short circuited, “Wha-uh I um,” He considers it. Thinking of how Shane would look covered in Ryan’s cum, can imagine it dripping down Shane’s face, but finally decided on, “Your mouth.” 

He’s surprised his legs don’t give out as his orgasm washes over him. He leans forward to try and regain his balance, but he can’t grab onto anything, his hands still tied behind his back. Shane holds one hand on his elbow and the other on his back as he stands up, keeping Ryan vertical. 

As he reaches around to undo the cuffs Ryan catches his lips in a kiss. It’s sloppy and Ryan’s sure he’s using too much tongue, but he wants to taste himself on Shane’s tongue. He pulls him down even more when his hands are free reaching up to grab those dark waves that he couldn’t before. 

“You’ll have to teach me that some time,” Ryan mumbles into Shane's mouth. 

“Which part?” Shane asks. 

Ryan’s cheeks flush, “The belt cuffs, asshole.” 

Shane’s hard against him. Ryan can feel it digging into his stomach, but when he reaches down for it Shane pulls away. He slides Ryan’s boxers back up and hands him back his shirt. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Shane replies. “You need to eat something and the pizza’s probably cold.”

It was. 

But Ryan really was starving, not having eaten much over the last few days. 

They finish the pizza and the movie and then another after that. It’s just like any other night except now they’re curled up closer than ever and anytime Shane brings a beer bottle up to his lips Ryan’s mind goes to how Shane’s lips look curled around something else. 

Okay, well, that one might not be an entirely new thought, but now he actually knows what it looks like live and in color. 

Ryan’s pretty sure the second movie was just them stalling for the inevitable, but he can’t be sure. As it ends Shane asks if Ryan wants to stay the night and he makes a stupid joke about Shane kicking him out already, but honestly he’s nervous. 

They’ve slept next to each other in numerous beds and sleeping bags over the years, but walking into Shane’s room that night was making his heart beat out of his chest. Things seemed to be going well so far, but there was a lot on the line with this. If Ryan thought about it too much he might go into a full blown panic attack. 

So instead he takes a few moments to himself in the bathroom, doing some breathing exercises, before meeting Shane back in the room. He’s still fully clothed sitting on the edge of his bed scrolling through his phone. He sets it down on the nightstand when he sees Ryan approaching. 

“Nothing has to happen tonight. There’s no expectations you know?” Shane asks. 

Ryan nods, “I know, but I do. Want to. Have sex I mean.” 

“There’s a lot of other things that we can do before that if you want. We can work up to it. Or I could bottom the first time if that would help.”

“Shane,” Ryan tries to cut in unsuccessfully.

“I don’t have any ridiculous thoughts that a Dom should always top or something. Like I’m cool with it both ways if you-” 

Ryan physically stops Shane this time, putting a hand over his mouth before saying, “You’re nervous.” It’s a statement, but also kind of a question. 

Shane pulls his hand down. “Of course I’m nervous Ryan. Are you not?” 

“I’m freaking out, man!” Ryan answers truthfully, “but I trust you and I want to do this.” 

Shane smiles at him softly, “Okay, good.”

“Good?”

“Good.” 

“Alright, so are you going to fuck me now or what?” 

“You are ridiculous, you know that?” 

“Oh, whatever, you love it.” 

~~~

Ryan’s sprawled out on his stomach on the bed. 

He’s completely naked, his arms gripping one end of the bed while his hips rest on the other, feet flat on the ground. 

“Spread your legs,” Shane orders from his spot somewhere behind Ryan and to his left. He’s rummaging around one of his dresser drawers, looking for something. 

“More,” he commands and Ryan frowns trying to look around to see Shane. 

“Dude, you didn’t even look!” 

Ryan is met with only silence and finally just groans and spreads his legs more. He can already feel the pull on his muscles and wonders how long Shane is going to keep him like this. 

Shane’s hands are surprisingly warm when they touch his thigh. It is a light tickle of a touch up and down his thigh and then up to his ass and then down again to his balls and perineum. He’s not hard yet, but is starting to get there just from the light touches alone. 

“Have you been fucked in the ass before, Ryan?” Shane asks softly, one lubed finger now at his entrance circling and circling around, but not pressing. 

He already knows the answer to that, they talked about it before, but Ryan decides to humor him. 

“Another guys’ never, but like I’ve had girlfriends use fingers and stuff.” 

“ _And stuff?”_ Shane asks, trying to sound innocent, but Ryan already knows that he’s doing. 

“Yes, Shane, _and stuff._ ” 

He receives a small slap to his ass for the attitude, but it’s soft, just a warning really and all Ryan can think about after that is what he can do to get Shane to spank him even harder. But right now Ryan wants to keep the peace and move this thing along so he says, “A strap-on. One of my ex’s used a strap-on.” 

Ever so slowly, Shane slides his finger in and then almost right after a second follows. Ryan groans into the sheets at the intrusion. He slides back onto Shane’s hand trying to get deeper, fully hard now. 

“Wow Mister Ryan-Frat Boy- Bergara got pegged by his girlfriend? Tell me more.” 

“For the last time,” Ryan answers breathless, “I wasn’t in a frat.” 

Shane’s scissoring his fingers apart now, spreading Ryan open with two fingers while his other hand massages his balls and then moves up to massage his perineum. His fingers are slick with lube and Ryan just wants more, pressing back as much as he can, fucking himself on Shane's fingers. 

“She would do it sometimes when she was going down on me. Just a finger, maybe two but nothing more and I always- I don’t know- I just really liked it and she asked if that was something I’d like to try.”

A third finger joins the first two and Ryan’s starting to waver a bit, unsure if he wants to fuck back into Shane’s fingers or grind down into the sheets. His skin is flushed with sweat now and his toes curling. Thinking he just might finish before this even really gets started. Because the thing is that he’s _really_ thinking about it now. 

“It was not too long after we met, actually.” That fact isn’t relevant to the story at all, but it comes out nonetheless. “I said no at first,” Ryan explains, trying to talk over his earlier word vomit. “But I really did want to try it and I figured it was okay since she brought it up, you know?” He doesn’t know who exactly he’s trying to convince here, it’s not like Shane would judge.

The strap-on was relatively small, looking back on it now, but Ryan had been too nervous to try a bigger one. He still remembers how it felt, has tried to recreate that feeling with his own fingers over the years to no avail. Being too nervous to bring it up again to later girlfriends. 

Shane has more fingers in him now, four maybe, or more, he can’t really be sure, but he can feel both hands spreading his ass open. 

“Fuck, Shane, please I’m ready. Come on.” 

“I’m not.” Shane replies. “I want to know how she did it. Were you on your back with-”

“Doggy,” Ryan interrupts, “Now Shane, please.”

That obviously gets Shane’s attention, because he reaches up to grab Ryan’s hair. His hand is still sticky with lube as he leans over Ryan’s body. He can feel Shane over him, completely surrounding him. He’s still wearing boxers but Ryan can feel his erection sliding between his ass cheeks. 

“You liked that didn’t you? Liked her fucking you like you’ve always wanted, using that tight little ass of yours?” It’s a rhetorical question really, they both know the answer, but Ryan nods anyway. 

“Yes, I loved it. I loved being fucked,” Ryan’s practically screaming now. Thinking briefly of Shane’s neighbors before ignoring the thought completely. “Now please, I want you to fuck me.” 

The only answer he gets is Shane pulling away to strip off his boxers. 

Now Ryan thought he had a pretty good idea of what he was getting himself into here, but as soon as Shane slid into him he wasn’t so sure anymore. It was just the head, but Ryan tensed up immediately, gripping onto the sheets tightly and shifting forward onto the bed. 

Shane noticed immediately, stopping and rubbing little circles into Ryan’s lower back. They waited there for a minute, Ryan trying to catch his breath and thinking that he really might not be able to do this, when Shane pulled out completely. 

“Hey, lay up on the pillows, on your back,” his voice is soft, unjudging, but Ryan gets defensive at first. 

“I’m fine, Shane.” 

“I just want to be able to look at you, Ryan. Now do as you’re told.” 

Ryan crawled up onto the bed, his head on the pillows that smells like Shane and yes, this is better. Shane joined him up on the bed. They kissed for a while, relaxing Ryan. Shane kissed down his neck and even farther down to Ryan’s nipples. 

He pulled one into his mouth sucking and biting and then onto the other one. Ryan grabbed onto Shane’s, surprisingly large, arm hard enough to bruise. 

“I knew it wasn’t just a bit,” Shane mumbled into Ryan’s chest. 

“You’re insufferable,” Ryan tried to sound angry, but it just came out needy and desperate. 

It was then that Shane moved to slide into him again. When Shane bottomed out Ryan felt tears pricking at his eyes. Not because he was in pain, but just because it was a lot. All of it. Being in Shane’s room, in his bed, the smell of him, the feeling of fullness. That fact that they were here, finally, together. It was a lot. 

He pulled Shane down into a kiss so that he wouldn’t have to look him in the eyes, too afraid he’d lose it. Shane goes slow at first, almost pulling out completely before thrusting back in. Sitting up slightly to change the angle before deciding to lift Ryan up completely and prop a pillow under his ass. 

When Shane hit Ryan’s prostate he had to hide the moan behind his hand. Biting onto his fingers lightly to stifle the high pitched sounds coming from his lips. Shane really let him have it after that, pounding into him relentlessly. 

Ryan reached down to stroke himself without thinking about it. A minute later he realizes that maybe he should have asked first, but Shane doesn’t tell him to stop so he continues. It’s not long before he can feel the impending orgasm and when Shane’s thrusts start to falter Ryan thinks he might not be too far after. 

“Shane, I’m really-” He starts, but Shane interrupts. 

“Me too. Will you come for me, Ry?” 

It’s the choked out ‘Ry’ that gets him he thinks and he’s spilling onto his hand not a second later. Shane finishes inside of him right after. 

~~~

They lay there for a while. 

Long enough for it to be gross, honestly. 

They’re kissing lazily, on the lips, on their cheeks, neck, wherever they can reach. Ryan even pulled Shane’s hand to his mouth to kiss each knuckle individually in a moment that was entirely too sweet and not something that he would ever admit to if questioned. 

But they were sweaty and sticky, not to mention the fact that Ryan could feel the cum dripping out of his ass and onto the sheets and that wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. And for such a lanky guy the pressure of Shane laid on top of him was getting to be a bit much. Still, Ryan didn’t really want to move. Didn’t want to break whatever little bubble they were in. 

Eventually though, Shane sat up and pulled Ryan along with him. 

“Will you start the shower? I’ll join you in a minute, but I wanna change the sheets really quick.” 

Ryan hobbled off to the bathroom, thankful for a moment along to regroup.

He expected to feel different somehow. He was a little sore and pretty exhausted, but nothing really changed. It felt normal almost. Like this was just one other thing that he now did with Shane. He was already such a large part of Ryan’s life that this felt like more of a natural next step than some big monumental revelation. 

Like he was going to shower, sure, but now Shane would be there. 

Okay. Normal. 

Shane washes his hair and then scrubs his body down. And sure that’s not normal, but it is _really, really_ nice. And after they go to bed curled up in Shane’s sheets, in one of his t-shirts, with Obi at their feet, it’s the best sleep Ryan has gotten in a long while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I posted the first chapter very drunk after the worst semester of my college career lol and I did not expect all the love you guys have given me. I really appreciate it. Also, not super kinky this chapter, but I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic so figured the guys would want their first time to be a little sappy. Hopefully going to be posting a chapter every week or so!


	3. I Love to Wake Up Next to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone! My life has been a bit hectic recently with school and work and having to move and just you know that state of the world in general. That being said, I hope y'all enjoy this and Happy Inauguration Day! 
> 
> P.S. the chapter title is from Pillowtalk by ZAYN

Ryan’s not sure exactly how many times he’s woken up next to Shane, but he is _positive_ that Shane has never woken up before him on those occasions. That must be why waking up to Shane rubbing his back is so jarring, Ryan reasons. 

He’s wrapped around Shane so much he’s practically laying on top of him. Shane doesn’t seem bothered by this in the slightest, sliding his hand up and down Ryan’s back while he hums a tune that Ryan can’t quite place. 

He lets himself lay there for a minute and enjoy the attention. He’s not sure if Shane realizes he’s awake, but he doesn’t quite want to acknowledge the real world yet. They have investors to meet with, and content to shoot, and hopefully find a real office space soon that isn’t just Ryan’s kitchen, but Ryan lets himself not worry about any of that right now. 

Instead, he nuzzles in even closer to Shane, kissing lightly on his neck. 

He’s met with a soft, “good morning,” and a kiss to the top of his head. 

When Ryan makes a move to slide off of Shane he’s stopped by a very prominent bulge on his thigh. 

“Well someone’s up,” Ryan comments, expecting to be met with a sarcastic retort, but he just laughs instead. It’s soft and Ryan feels it against his face more than he hears it. Shane’s always been like this when he wakes up. Still and quiet, like if he just imagined he was still asleep he’d never really have to get up. 

It used to annoy Ryan. He’d wake up in the morning after a ghost investigation (if he got any sleep at all) and he would be keyed up and wired, while Shane was just soft and sweet and much too relaxed. 

Ryan appreciates it much more now.

For some reason he feels like he should be whispering when he says, “Can I try something?” 

Shane’s eyes are still closed, but he shrugs softly and says, “I’m your guinea pig, experiment away.” 

Ryan wants to comment on that stupid ass reply, but instead just slides under the covers thinking this might be easier if Shane can’t see him. 

Getting the boxers all the way down and off of Shane’s limbs turned out to be a ridiculous task that got him a bit tangled under the covers and killed pretty much all of the confidence he started out with. Even so he carried on assuming that if he just did the things that worked for him then it couldn’t be too bad. 

He unfortunately underestimated how difficult this was. Wanted to go back to every girlfriend he had in the past who could make this look so effortless and give them a little more appreciation. Ryan could barely get halfway down before gagging; trying to use his hands to make up the difference. 

And it wasn’t like Shane was giving him any tips or anything. Just laying there quiet except for the occasional moan or soft curse. 

Finally Ryan had enough, pulling the sheets back and sitting up slightly. He felt a little ridiculous with spit on his chin and Shane’s dick in his hand, but still. 

“Dude, would you say something?”

Shane looked down at him, his face scrunched up in confusion and said, “something.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it!” 

“I don’t know it,” Shane replied, placing his hand over his face, “and why are you yelling at me?”

“You know I haven’t exactly done this before and I’d like a little direction here. What you like, what you don't like, ya know?”

Ryan met Shane’s eyes as he reached down to grab Ryan’s chin. He wiped away some of the spit on his chin before parting his lips slightly. He sucked on Shane’s thumb without even thinking about it. 

“You don’t need direction, Ryan. You’re doing great, you just need to get out of your head. Stop thinking so much.” 

It was a little easier after that. 

Ryan’s pretty sure he’s not going to be winning any deep-throating competitions any time soon, but still Shane seemed to enjoy himself. Ryan knows this because Shane told him, multiple times. After he asked him to talk he really delivered. 

Telling Ryan how good he was, how much he loved his mouth, and other things like how good he looked with a cock in his mouth (almost as good as he looked with a cock in his ass, Shane commented) that made Ryan blush and touch himself. 

When he came a few moments later it was with the taste of Shane in his mouth. 

~~~

They were busy all day.

All week honestly. 

In between planning shoots and getting funding and you know trying to build a company they put together a shopping list of different toys to buy. This was done over a couple of days, through text and emails and one very long facetime, because surprisingly for Ryan, Shane didn’t have an extensive collection of a lot of these things. 

Maybe he was mislead by the 50 shades trilogy, but he sort of just assumed Shane would have like a chest of various sex toys and maybe one of those horse things hiding in his closet. Turns out he just had rope, cuffs, a paddle, and a few various sizes of plugs and dildos. 

Ryan also didn’t realize just how fucking expensive all of that shit was. They decided on a few different gags, nipple clamps (that Ryan was a little skeptical about), cock rings, a riding crop, a cane, and an abundance of lube. By the end of it Ryan’s bank account was hurting a bit and he couldn’t wait until it all arrived. 

By Friday Ryan was keyed up and tired of talking about being tied up and fucked and ready for it to happen. It comes to a head in his kitchen that Friday afternoon. 

They were finalizing all of their shows and shoots and on top of Unsolved and Worth It that was not an easy task. It was almost as difficult as finalizing their shows in the first place. They also spent a substantial amount of time arguing over the schedule to release all of their shows so about ten hours later they finally called it quits. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Steven asked Shane while packing up his laptop. 

Ryan’s head jumps up automatically. He had to stop himself from jumping in and answering for Shane, but fortunately he doesn’t have to, because Shane declines right after. 

Steven didn’t seem to notice anything off and let himself out not long after. 

As soon as he hears the click of the door shut he pulls Shane down into a kiss. Honestly, it’s a kind of crappy kiss. Ryan misses a bit at first, but when he does really land on Shane’s lips their teeth clang together. It’s messy and Ryan has to jump up on his tiptoes to really get a good angle. 

Even so, it’s everything Ryan’s been waiting for all week. 

Shane pulls away with a shaky laugh, “Ryan, we’re in your kitchen.” 

Ryan just smirks, “yeah, and?” before pulling at Shane’s belt. 

Shane pulls away, but is smiling when he says, “I brought you something.”

“Oh, really?” Ryan asks. “I love presents.” 

Shane grabs at his chinos that are slowly falling down his narrow hips. “Then let’s go to your room and I can give it to you,” he says with a wink. It makes Ryan wonder what exactly it is Shane’s going to be giving. 

Shane grabs his bag on the way. 

Ryan gives him a look and says, “It’s been in your bag this whole time?” 

“Where did you think it was? And besides you don’t even know what it is so calm down.” 

Ryan doesn’t really have a good answer for that so he makes his way to the room, pulling his t-shirt off on the way in. Shane’s pants are already falling off so he chucks them off as well. He also drops his bag unceremoniously by the bed. 

“So what is it?” Ryan asks, while he also pulls off his pants. 

Shane laughs at him, “Jesus you’re eager.” He doesn’t give Ryan a chance to give a rebuttal, just pulls him into a kiss.

When he wraps his arms around Shane’s neck he’s suddenly lifted up. He wraps his legs around Shane in surprise. It’s a short lived ride and Shane drops him slowly onto the bed a few moments later. 

“What the fuck was that?” Ryan asks, suddenly very breathless. 

“What the fuck was what?” 

“ _That._ You know, _that_ ,” Ryan gestures wildly between the two of them, thinking the answer was obvious. 

Shane gives him a look, that same look Shane gives him when he thinks he’s being stupid or irrational. Shane starts unbuttoning his shirt while Ryan just continues gasping like a fish. 

“You have,” Ryan starts, trying to gather his thoughts. “You have noodle arms.” 

“And you could stand to lose a few pounds, but I didn’t mention it.” 

Ryan’s mouth dropped, “Um, you love every inch of my tight ass body, so don’t even try.” 

Shane leans down slowly looking almost predatory. “You’re right.” He plants a kiss on Ryan’s lips. It’s slow and deep and by the time Shane pulls away to kiss Ryan’s neck he’d almost forgotten about the conversation completely. 

“And I would like to. Love every inch of your body. Right now. If that would be alright.” 

He takes him time. 

Kisses Ryan’s neck. Sucks a mark into his collar bone. 

Then down Ryan’s arm kissing every one of his fingers. Gave his other hand the same treatment. 

He can’t take the scrutiny. The slow, meticulous, care Shane is giving him. 

“Come on, cut it out, get to the point.” 

He can feel Shane’s breath on his chest as he laughs. “What’s _the point_ , Ryan? What do you want?” 

“I want your fucking mouth, Shane.” 

“Oh really?” Shane says, like this is news to him. “Right here?” he asks, before kissing him on his hip. 

“Or what about here?” 

A kiss on his knee. 

“Or here?” 

One on his thigh. 

“Or did you mean here?”

Farther down his thigh. Shane’s breath makes him shiver. It tickles him all the way down to his toes. 

“Please,” Ryan whispers, reaching down to grab a handful of Shane’s hair. 

Shane gives him a grin when he lifts his head up. The wink he gives Ryan on his way back down makes his dick jump. Like literally. They both watch it happen. Ryan covers his eyes, his cheeks beginning to heat up. Shane laughs, but doesn’t comment. 

He continues his trail down Ryan’s thigh. 

When he gets to the cleft of his ass Ryan lets out a soft giggle. 

“Sorry, tickled,” he says by way of explanation. 

That doesn’t stop him. He gives the other side the same treatment before slowly sliding his legs apart. The first flick of Shane’s tongue is a surprise. It’s almost hesitant. Like Shane isn’t sure whether or not Ryan will like it. 

But he melts into it 

Shane’s tongue and lips on his hole. Occasionally penetrating, but never far. His absurdly large hands spreading him open. 

He stays down there for a while. Long enough that Ryan’s started to sweat. One hand twisted in his hair, the other gripping onto the sheets. His legs are quivering and he thinks maybe, just maybe he could come just like this. 

That’s when Shane lifts his head up. His hair looks wrecked. It’s almost comical really, but the way he wipes his mouth and chin is straight up obscene. 

His lips and beard are still wet with moisture. It makes him wonder what Shane would look like going down on a girl. 

He’d be good at it, Ryan thinks. 

Could imagine it now. 

Shane laying a girl out, taking her apart. Imagines he’d stay down there until she came over and over again. Until her thighs were shaking and she was begging him to stop. 

He’s so wrapped up in fantasy Shane that he completely misses when real, live, on his bed, Shane starts talking. 

“What?” 

“I said, I lied to you earlier.” Shane repeats. “I actually brought a couple things.” 

_Oh yeah._

He forgot about the mystery item in the bag. Or mystery _items_ it seems. 

Shane pulls his bag over to the bed reaching in to reveal a bottle of lube first. Followed by something in a small white satiny package.

“Remember talking about prostate massagers?” 

_Fuck yes he does._

Ryan nods his affirmative.

Shane pulls it out of the bag and asks, “so would you like to try it out?” 

Ryan can’t agree quick enough. 

It slides in easily enough. It looks almost like an elongated butt plug, but Ryan can feel the pressure right on his prostate. The toy also has a lip that sits on his perineum. 

“Sit up for me.” 

He does. It’s a bit awkward with the toy inside of him. He feels full, but not in the same way he felt with Shane inside of him. This felt heavier, more insistent somehow. 

Right there. 

Unyielding. 

Ryan sits up on his heels. It’s the easiest way he can sit without too much jostling. 

“How’s it feel?” Shane asks and Ryan can just nod stupidly. 

“Good. Really, really good.” 

Shane gives him a big smile, “okay good. I brought this as well.” 

He reaches back into the bag to pull out a small roll of rope. It’s black and pretty thin. Shane run’s a small portion of the rope up and down his arm. It is surprisingly soft. Nothing like any rope Ryan’s ever encountered in his life. 

Silky. 

“I’d like to tie your hands together. Just your wrists in front of you like handcuffs. Is that okay?” 

Ryan’s nodding before Shane can even finish explaining. 

“Put your hands out in front of you, palms up. Just like that. Perfect.” 

Shane makes a loop and then begins wrapping the double rope around both of his wrists. Pulls the rope through the loop. He seems to do that a couple of times before wrapping around the middle section. He slides two fingers in between the rope and Ryan’s wrist before tying the final knot. 

Ryan wonders briefly if he can feel how fast his heart is beating as he touches his wrist. 

“How, um-” Ryan’s throat is suddenly _very_ dry. “How do you just remember how to do that?” He tries again. 

He gasps as Shane pulls him in with the excess rope until he almost falls forward into Shane. He catches himself at the last second; his hands planting onto Shane’s chest. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice, baby.” 

It’s cheesy, so, so cheesy, but Ryan’s glad Shane pulls him into a kiss before he has to reply, because it’s _really_ doing it for him. That has to be due to the combination of the toy and the cuffs and not the shitty porno dirty talk. 

~~~

Shane sits up at the head of the bed, laying back on the pillows, Ryan seated on his lap. He reaches back into his bag to grab something Ryan can't see before telling him to put his hands around his neck. 

He’s comfortable seated in Shane’s lap like this. Like this is the most natural thing in the world. It feels _right._

Ryan thinks briefly that he’s amazed it took them this long to get here. The timing was never right, there was always too much at stake. Not to mention the fact that dating was hard enough when your whole life was on the internet. Dating your co-star made it even more complicated. 

When he pulls Shane in for a kiss, grabbing him by his oh so soft hair, he reasons that it doesn’t matter how long it took. They got here and that’s all that matters. 

Shane’s naked, his erection sliding against Ryan’s as they make out. Ryan grinds down on it with more enthusiasm, trying to get this show on the road, but Shane doesn’t budge. Just keeps kissing him languidly, one hand on his neck the other rubbing slow circles onto his thigh, as if he has all the time in the world. 

It’s maddening. 

Ryan is hard and desperate and can feel himself leaking onto himself and Shane as he dry humps him, looking for enough friction to find release. 

But, Shane seems almost unconcerned with Ryan’s neediness. Slowing their kisses down whenever Ryan gets too eager and never stopping his slow, soft, touches. 

When they pull away he pushes Ryan back. Not quite far enough away that it pulls on the bindings, but almost. 

He just looks at Ryan for a minute, not saying anything. Ryan’s sure he’s a sight; can feel his own swollen flushed lips, knows his chest is jumping up and down trying to catch his breath. 

The hand on Ryan’s neck stays, but his other comes into view a moment later. He’s holding a small oval shaped black object. 

Ryan realizes what it is a moment later when Shane asks him if he’s ready. 

He’s not. _He’s really not._

But, without waiting for a reply Shane holds down the center button. Ryan watches it happen, but is still surprised when it turns on. 

He jumps up, his whole body lifting up as if trying to escape the vibrations. He isn’t even sure he could explain the sound that comes out of him if he tried, a mix between a high pitched yelp and a moan. His hands grip into tight fists where they still sit in Shane’s hair. This prompts Shane’s head to fall back with a soft, “ahh” like he liked the roughness, but Ryan can’t focus on that now. Can’t focus on anything other than the unrelenting vibration. 

Ryan tries to grind down onto Shane, but they’re just far enough away that he can’t and Shane is holding on tight to his hips now, letting Ryan know without saying it that he wants him to stay put. 

Luckily, a few moments later Shane reaches around to take Ryan into his hand and embarrassingly quickly Ryan is close. _So, so close._

He wants to ask to come, but also wants to wait. Wants to show that he can take it, can control himself. 

But it’s all too much. 

“Please, please, can I come?” 

He’s expecting a no. Or maybe for Shane to mock him for not lasting long. Or really anything other than what he gets. 

What he gets is a smirk and, “go ahead, baby.” 

It doesn’t take long after that until he’s coming over Shane’s hand and onto his chest. He pulls him in closer then, letting Ryan ride out his orgasm pressed into Shane, his head nestled under his chin. 

Shane lets go of him then, but the vibrations don’t stop. 

Ryan twitches, overstimulated, for a few seconds before asking Shane to turn it off. Instead, Shane reaches his hand up, sticky with Ryan’s release, and tells him to clean up his mess. He’s never tasted himself, not really. Kissed a girl after she went down on him, but never this. 

It feels wrong and dirty and like one of those things that he shouldn’t want to do nearly as much as he does. He reasons that it’s because Shane asked him to. That, that is why he enjoys it so much; sucking and licking each of Shane’s fingers clean, and then his palm, and then going back eagerly for more when Shane wipes the rest of the mess off of his chest. 

He feels himself getting hard again, or maybe he never fully got soft, either way he blames it on the massager and not him lapping up his own cum like his life depended on it. 

Ryan is starting to whimper and chew on his lip from the overstimulation. He asks again for Shane to turn it off. 

He picks up the small remote and makes sure Ryan is watching him as he plays with it, tossing it between both hands and then sliding it down Ryan’s chest. 

“You want me to turn it off?” He asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer. 

Ryan swallows his pride a little, “Yes, _please,_ it’s too much.” 

Shane doesn't laugh, but he might as well have. “Oh, I don’t know. You’re a tough guy, I think you’ll be alright.” 

That’s when he turns up the intensity. 

Ryan pulls on his bindings then, pulling Shane slightly forward, as if to try and grab the remote out from Shane’s hand. 

And he could. 

His hands are tied together, but they’re not tied down to anything. He could lift them right over Shane’s head and turn it off himself. He’s pretty sure that Shane would let him. That he knew exactly what he was doing from the start. 

Even so, Ryan doesn’t want to do that. Not really. He wants to do what Shane wants him to do. He wants to make him happy. So, he handles it. 

He grinds down into Shane, and Shane lets him. He doesn’t stop Ryan when he pulls him into a bruising kiss. Lets him bite his lip, lets him slide their dicks together trying in vain to gain the friction he so desperately wants and needs. 

He feels a little delirious. 

Part of him thinks it’s all too much, but the other part of him wants more, wants to come again more than anything. But, he hasn’t come in such quick succession in a very long time and he isn’t quite sure it’s possible. That thought makes him want to cry out. He can’t imagine feeling the way he does now and not being about to find release. 

When Shane takes him into his hand again it’s too much. His skin is on fire and he thinks he might actually combust. 

“No, no, please I can’t” he begs. 

But, Shane doesn’t quit. His hand must be lubed, because it slides over him perfectly. He grabs both of them and continues with the same vigor. 

“Ry, look at me. I got you, just trust me.” 

He does. He trusts him with everything. 

When his orgasm finally sneaks up on him it’s not until much later. Shane’s already come. Ryan’s started babbling. He can’t keep track of what he’s said, but it’s mostly Shane’s name and pleads to him to stop. That it’s too much, that he can’t handle it, but Shane’s persistent. 

He comes with his hands gripping Shane’s hair so hard he’s sure that he pulled some out. It lasts longer than he expected. Shane stroked him through it and blessedly turned the toy off right after. 

Ryan feels exhausted. Slumped over Shane like a rag doll with no plans of moving anytime soon. He’s trying to remember the last time his body felt this tired, like his bones themselves were tired, when Shane again lifted him up. 

He places him gently on his back, head cradled by the pillows, and Ryan has to struggle not to fall asleep. 

It’s quiet as Shane undoes his binding, rubbing his wrists where they pulled too tightly on the rope. He massages Ryan’s legs as well, stiff from being in one position for so long. Last, he slides the toy out of Ryan with care. He groans as the fuller head opens him up slightly before sliding out completely. 

He feels empty after. 

Not just physically, but in his chest, in his heart. Shane meanders off to the bathroom and Ryan has this sinking feeling that he won’t come back. 

But he does. 

Of course he does. 

And with water and snacks and a warm wash rag that he uses to clean Ryan up with care. He’s still sleepy, but he tries to stay awake as Shane practically force feeds him. Something about lost fluids and whatever, but Ryan drifts off not long after. 

When he wakes up the sun has long set, but Shane is still there, holding him. 


	4. Ooh, Who Would've Thought I'd Get You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to get something out. Hope y'all like.  
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!
> 
> Title from Get You by Daniel Caesar

They start filming for Puppet History next week and he’s never seen Shane so stressed. 

He’d been planning for these shoots for months. With research and building the puppet theater and the puppets themselves. Not to mention all of the time writing the songs. 

Honestly, Shane’s been pretty hush hush about the whole deal. He didn't want Ryan to know anything about what they were going to learn. Said he wanted it to be a fair game or something. 

_Whatever_.

What Ryan did know was that Shane had put a lot of time and effort into this project, something that Ryan hadn’t really seen since Ruining History (or even to a lesser extent the Hot Daga). He wasn’t disillusioned, he knew that Unsolved was and always would be his baby. _Sure,_ it was something that he and Shane did together, something they did both as a team and with a team, but it wasn’t Shane’s passion. 

Being able to see that spark in Shane eye again made up for their lost time together. And there was a lot of it. Even before this, whatever _this_ is, started and Shane was spending nights on end ankle deep in felt and various puppet parts. 

Ryan wanted to help, but Shane was infinitely stubborn sometimes. 

That’s why when Shane called him about an hour ago informing him that their guest for Monday canceled, sounding close to tears Ryan jumped to action. He bought a case of beer and Taco Bell for four and headed over to Shane’s place. The man in question is in his guest room, now just a mess of various puppets and puppet parts, laid on the floor flat on his back with his hands on his face. His cell phone was still clutched in one hand, probably from his earlier call. 

“Uh, you good, man?”

Shane doesn’t reply. Just continues lying there. It’s kind of cute honestly, but Ryan doesn’t mention it. Doesn’t think that would help his mood any. 

“Stop stressing, babe. I already found a replacement.” The _babe_ slips out without him really even thinking about it. It’s not weird, not really. They do it all the time, but now it feels like it holds a different weight. 

Shane sits straight up to a ninety degree angle his hands falling down to his sides, “What? Really?” 

He sounds so goddamn hopeful it tugs at Ryan’s heart. He hasn’t _quite_ figured it out yet, but he will so he nods his affirmative and helps pull the big guy up. 

“Here, don’t worry about that right now. I have beer and enough Taco Bell for an army, let’s just watch a movie or something. Horror, or maybe sci fi, _nothing_ history related.” 

They settle on The Conjuring. The La Llorona movie they made an episode for sucked, but the OG movies are pretty good and it’s something they’ve both watched so it’s an easy movie to ignore. 

They put the food down in record time, but after that Shane barely makes it through another ten minutes before he’s snoring on Ryan’s shoulder. Shane’s hair tickles his neck and by the end of the movie Ryan has completely lost feeling in his left arm, but he watches the credits roll without moving. Content to let Shane snooze just a bit longer. 

Ryan was always more of a night owl anyway. 

~~~

“I have never been ready for this,” Steven says when Shane, as The Professor of course, asks him if he’s ready. 

He’s feeling more comfortable now, being on camera with Shane. They filmed for Top 5 Beatdown not too long ago and Ryan’s feeling more and more relaxed with each shoot. 

He’d been a little on edge at first, too conscious of, well, _everything._

He’d been worried that it’ll be different. That _they’ll_ be different. It hasn’t escaped Ryan’s knowledge that basically his entire career rides on his relationship with Shane. That relationship is the reason they’ve become so popular and Ryan is anxious about that being jeopardized. 

But it’s not weird, or different, they banter like always. It feels natural. 

If Ryan gets a tingle up his spine and has to hide his semi from the cameras when Shane tells him to ‘watch your mouth’ that’s neither here nor there. 

And now Ryan’s sat next to Steven learning about vomiting fleas. 

It’s going to be a hit. 

Ryan knows that right away, the same way that he always knew Unsolved would be a success. And it’s not just because he knows about all of the time and effort that Shane has put into this, or because he remembers just how much the fans loved Ruining History, but because it’s informative and funny and Shane makes stupid songs that are slightly too reminiscent of the Hot Daga that Ryan has to pretend he doesn’t like them. 

Other than some slippery glasses it all goes off without a hitch. 

“Hey,” Ryan interrupts Shane doing some super gluing. He doesn’t say anything at first, but Ryan continues anyway.

“So I was thinking, um- about some plans for later.” 

He’d been thinking about it all day actually. Maybe for _days_ really. Being on camera with Shane had given him some very nice ideas. 

Shane gets what he means by _later_ right away, looking up at him with raised eyebrows and a soft, “oh”. 

Ryan beams, a smile lighting up his face. 

“Yeah, so, wanna come to my place later?” Ryan gives an exaggerated wink, something he knows he’s not good at, but that he knows Shane will appreciate. 

Shane pauses as if giving it some real thought. His own glasses are falling down his nose as he glues doll glasses onto a silly blue puppet. The sight warms his heart more than he would like to admit. 

“Can I know what you had in mind?”

“Hm,” Ryan brings his hand to his chin, rubbing the stubble there. Finally, he said “no” with a smirk and told Shane to meet him at his house in a few hours. 

~~~

When he hears the knock on the door a few hours later he’s just about ready. Other than the whole not having any clothes on thing. 

He’s clad in boxers and a t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower, when he opens the door. 

He gets a shiver up his spine when Shane looks him up and down and then up and down again. It’s just the confidence boost he needs when he leads Shane into his room. 

Shane pauses in the doorway to take it all in. 

The bed is made, room cleaned up (cleaned up enough anyway), but the biggest difference is the tripod and ring light set up. Ryan set it up at the end of the bed, even turning the light down to something a little more mood setty and less in your face hospital light. 

Shane looks at him and then back at the set up and then back at Ryan again. Hesitantly, a big goofy grin comes over Shane’s face. 

“Seriously?” he asks, sounding giddy. 

Ryan raises his eyebrows, “we’ve always been good on camera, big boy.” 

“Get on the bed,” Shane says walking over to the camera. He looks like an overexcited puppy as he turns the camera on. The red light blinking on like a watchful eye. Shane spends a moment focusing the camera. 

He doesn’t really know what to do with himself. He knows that Shane’s looking at him through the lens, so he tries to find an attractive way to sit or lay, but he can’t quite figure out what to do with his body. 

He sits up on his knees, ass back on his ankles and rubs his sweaty palms up and down his thighs. His hands feel heavy, his mattress too soft, the sounds of the springs under his legs too loud. 

When Shane stands he looks a little more serious, his dopey grin gone, but Ryan knows it’s a little forced. That he’s trying to look less excited than he really is. 

He’s still fully clothed, clad in khaki chinos and a dark button down, when he walks around the side of the bed Ryan grabs onto that button down pulling him in for a kiss. Shane lets Ryan man handle him a bit. Pulling him up onto the bed and practically ripping his shirt open. 

_Oh, nope,_ actually ripping his shirt open. 

“Shit, sorry,” Ryan mumbles into Shane’s lips as a button flys off. 

“ _Seriously?_ Ryan, what the hell?” He’s laughing as he chucks the shirt off, narrowly missing the tripod. 

Watching the shirt fly away, almost clipping the tripod is really fucking funny to Ryan for some reason and after that Ryan’s a giggling mess. 

Shane also catches a fit of the giggles as he pulls his pants off talking in between laughs about how much of an impatient mess Ryan is. Shane joins him back up on the mattress, suddenly less clothed than Ryan and quickly remedies that by pulling off Ryan’s t-shirt.

He pulls Shane back in for a kiss, trying to get a handle on the giggles. They make out for a while. It’s slow, unrushed, gentle even, he can feel Shane’s smile against his lips. 

“I really am sorry about the shirt,” Ryan whispers, not sorry at all. 

“Ryan, shut up.”

Shane uses the shirt to tie Ryan to his bed frame. They’re curled up together after, watching. Most of the actual tying up is blocked by Shane’s body. Which is a shame because Ryan’s learned that he likes watching Shane tie him up almost as much as he likes the actually being tied up, but Ryan laser focuses on Shane’s back. Stares at the muscles in his shoulders tense and flex as he pulls the cloth tighter. 

Ryan remembers the feeling. Shane on top of him, their erections pressed together as he tightened the bindings around Ryan’s wrist. His thighs tight around Ryan’s hips. 

When Ryan starts to get turned on from watching the muscles in Shane’s twig arms flex he knows he’s got it bad. 

Because, it really shouldn’t be hot. 

It’s a bit comical. 

They’re not exactly porn stars or anything so the angles are weird sometimes and it goes out of focus more often than not, but that’s the cinematographer in Ryan coming out more than anything else. Always so critical of himself. 

But it is also pretty fucking _hot._

Before the whole tying up with the shirt thing Ryan watches himself take Shane into his mouth. It’s weird at first. Taboo, like pretty much all of this had been, but once he stops overthinking it so much he realizes that he _really, really_ likes it. It’s like watching some good amateur porn, but knowing exactly what it feels like. 

The heft of Shane in his mouth, the feeling of fullness. Ryan can feel his mouth watering at the memory of it. 

By the time they get to the good stuff Ryan’s hard again. He doesn’t notice at first, too fixated on watching himself being opened up. It’s not until Shane decided to play a little grabby grab that Ryan notices. 

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” Shane asks, stroking Ryan slowly. 

“Are you not?” Ryan answers, his voice shaking. 

Shane just shrugs sliding down the bed. Before he really realizes what’s happening Shane’s mouth is on him and at the same time he’s watching himself be fucked. It’s almost too much to handle. He doesn’t know what to look at. The screen, down to Shane, back and forth. They’re sideways on the screen now, Ryan bent over with Shane behind him. 

He watches as Shane slides into him, watches as past Ryan reaches down to grab himself. Watching Shane pull his hand away is almost as good as it happening. 

‘Oh, come on, please,’ Ryan says on screen and in person Ryan groans along with him. One hand still on the camera, the other reaches down to run his fingers through Shane’s hair, fucking into his mouth. 

Shane let’s him. Lets Ryan use him to get off. 

It’s a thrill. 

Watching himself beg Shane to touch himself while simultaneously holding the man in questions head down as he chokes and gags on Ryan’s penis. He tries to make it last, wants to hold onto this high for as long as possible, but he can’t. 

His orgasm washes over him seconds later, his toes curling, and stars behind his eyes.

~~~

“So, that face fucking thing, you were pretty into that.” 

They’re laid out on Ryan’s couch, beers in hand and about three episodes into  _ Russian Doll _ when Ryan blurts it out. 

Shane laughs, “I’d hardly call  _ that  _ face fucking.” 

“Excuse me,” Ryan says, slightly offended. “Was that not good for you or something?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“What did you mean?” 

Shane rolls his eyes, “I just meant, like, I could handle it. Yeah, I’m  _ into that _ ,” 

“So show me,” Ryan challenges. 

“Show you? Show you what? I doubt you could get it up again anyway.” 

Okay, yes, that’s fair and Ryan says as much.

“Tomorrow,” Shane says with a laugh. “You can  _ fuck my face  _ all you want, but I’ve had a long day, a long week really, I’m tired and right now I want to watch Natasha Lyonne died some more, okay?”

“Alright, deal.”

“Deal.”


End file.
